Crazy
by hoyteca
Summary: I haven't done one of these "Fox is crazy" stories in quite some time. Caution: There is some yiffing.
1. Chapter 1

-Fox-

Trapped.

I'm trapped in this room. I don't know how long it's been. It could have been years or it could have been mere seconds. All I realize now is that time is meaningless. It's worthless. It's a mere illusion created in our minds to help make sense of the world. It's no more real than this dream, this hallucination we call reality.

Reality.

Is this real? Is any of this real? If I feel something, is it really there? What if this were some sort of dream or hallucination? There's no if. This, all of this, is just the result of one lonely mind gone mad, a lonely mind that doesn't exist.

It may all be nothing dreamt up by nobody, but it'll have to do. This pain, it feeds me. I need it more than I need air. Oh how I need air. I need to breathe! Can't you hear my screams! Somebody help me!

I'm calm now. I take nice deep breaths. The air fills me. It feeds me. Hello air. Nice to meet you. How have you been? Me? I'm fine. How nice of you to inquire about my state. Why I've never felt cleaner! Yes, air cleans good. Air feeds good. Gaah!

I screamed. It's a nice scream. I like screaming. It reminds me of when there were others. They were nice. They'd shoot me and I'd scream. It was so much fun. Sometimes I'd shoot them too. They'd then go to sleep. They make everything messy when they go to sleep. They'd get red stuff everywhere! That red stuff tasted good! I think I might still have some in me. I might have to ask nobody to cut me when he's not busy dreaming up this nothingness.

The door opens and she comes in. She's nice and blue, like that blue stuff we used to swim in. Sometimes, people would fall in from a boat that's far from land! They'd do a funny dance before they get tired and fall asleep. She's pretty like that blue stuff. I'm going to have to ask her if she knows nobody. If she does, she might be able to ask him what it's like dreaming up nothingness.

She opens up her jacket and I start suckling. She insists on it. She says that because of the war, she can't have kids anymore. She says she needs someone to drink the milk before it hurts again and I'm the only one that'll do it. I think she's my mommy or something. Nobody is going to have to wait.

-Krystal-

I ran as soon as I heard his screams. Poor Fox. The war has really taken a toll on his mind. We knew he had limits. We knew his mind was slowly crumbling under the constant stress. We tried to salvage what was left. We failed.

Maybe not entirely. He feels joy and occasional fear. Every now and then, he becomes incredibly paranoid.

Anyway, I did what I always did and offered a breast. It always calmed him down. It's strange. At first he was my hero. Then he became my lover. Now, he's my baby. It's strange how something horrible enough to leave most of Lylat in ruins could make someone so innocent again.

My thoughts turned to the others. Peppy was now nothing more than radioactive ash. Andrew and Pigma were also dead, since we buried them alive under so much concrete. We made sure to do it slow to savor the moment. It's not everyday you suffocate someone to death.

Today was costume day. We liked costume day. Today, I decided that I would make us both look like Anubis. He liked Anubis. In fact, he liked all those gods. Set was also a favorite of his, but Set would have to wait.

Speaking of gods of chaos, Panther was trying to woo me again. Since poor Fox is out of the question, maybe Caruso will be my mate if he'll help me with Fox. I'm more than willing to go my whole life on just batteries if it meant taking care of Fox.

Fox seems to have gotten a little worse. His screams are getting louder and more frequent and his mind is getting more and more confused. I'm worried, though there's not much I can do besides keep him happy. He's always happy. The doctor says we both have long lives ahead of us, which is good. He needs me to survive and I need him just to continue in these dark times.

He wants pain. He needs pain. He's demanding I hurt him. He's demanding I hit him, burn him, and choke him. This worries me, but I must obey. I have to hurt him. I want to hurt him. I need to hurt him.

He wouldn't have it any other way. Poor thing. As soon as I get him dressed in his Anubis costume, I'll stuff him in the sarcophagus he had me build him. Sometimes I just want to seal us inside on without air holes. I'd seal up all the openings to this stone room we built, wrap him and I in tape, and then seal us both inside the sarcophagus and just wait for our lungs to burn.

He's getting to me. I can feel his madness sinking into my skull. I hurt him not because I want to, but because he wants me to. I'm holding the whip, but he's holding my leash. I need to fix him. I need to get away from him before I entomb us both alive. Maybe I won't entomb us alive. Maybe I'll bake us both alive in the oven. He'd welcome the pain. We both would.

-Falco-

Katt was bugging me again. She was talking about how the war killed off 99% of the men and boys and that I had a duty to perform. Earlier, I saw her approaching me naked with a gag and rope in her hands. I did not like where that was going.

As I tried to get away from her, Fara and Miyu were staring at me hungrily. If it weren't for all those batteries, I would have been sucked dry by now. That's not my style. When I say I fly solo, I mean I fly solo.

Fox worries me, so I stopped by his place to check up on him. I could have sworn I saw a blue Anubis spanking and choking an orange one. Now I'm even more worried.

Krystal's starting to worry me too. I can see it in her eyes. She wants to hurt him. If Katt would stop chasing after my dick, I'd help Fox. In fact, I can hear her searching for me. I'd hide out in Fox's place, but it's one big conspiracy with women. If I entered Fox's place, Krystal would wrap me in those bandages she keeps for "costume day", leaving just my airways and dick exposed. They're all alike. Women fight each other, help each other, and f-ck each other. They then complain when their boyfriends and husbands visit bars together. They get wasted and then complain when we try to do the same. And that's three weeks out of the month. I really hope I'm gay.

-Fox-

She dressed me like Anubis. I like Anubis. She is a pretty Anubis now. She then took some bandages and turned me into a mummy. Now she's spanking me. Yay!

I can feel her thoughts inside my brain now. She wants to hurt me. She wants us to become mummies and suffocate inside a sarcophagus.

Now she's grabbing my wiener. After she fed me, I guess it's my turn to feed her. After she made the thing in her no-no buzz, she started drinking my boy milk. Now I'm getting jealous, or was that jelly? Is this emotion I'm getting called jelly? It certainly feels gelatinous. How come I'm the one with the pee-pee and she's the one with the no-no?

We need to make this Anubis thing and everyday thing. I want to sleep in this bandage cocoon inside a sarcophagus with her.

Earlier today, she was talking with that cat guy. Judging from the way they were hugging and kissing, he might become my daddy. I wonder if he'll feed me.

-Krystal-

I can feel it. Like a magnet to an iron bar, I'm making him telepathic just by being so close to him for so long. He's reading my thoughts because I was always reading his. I can't say his didn't disturb me. He knows my plans to kill him and about Panther. The most disturbing part is that he approves of both. He wants to suffocate. He wants to burn. He wants to do it with me and possibly Panther.

While I was "stimulating" him in the only way that wouldn't destroy whatever's left of his mind, I could feel his jealousy. It wasn't about Panther. It was about our anatomy. I know our relationship is toxic. It has been since the end of the war. Maybe suffocating both of us isn't such a bad idea. No. That's just his influence talking. We'll overcome this together. For now, he "feeds" me. I know how to partially overcome his jealousy. I have a strap-on somewhere that's connected to a small tank. If I could put some of my milk inside the small tank, I can "feed" him in the way he wants.

Maybe I should make this Anubis thing everyday. People will stare and question our sanity, but at least it'll make him happy. It might even be fun.

He's getting sleepy and he wants a pacifier to calm down. The only thing I have that I know he'll accept is one of my dildos. Why did he read my mind? He wants to do everything I do. I need a drink. I need something that'll kill my liver in just one sip. I need to stay sober though. For him. He's one of the few people who'll truly accept me. The other is Panther. I need to keep those two close to me and to keep the others out of our lives, especially the women. They are always demanding something and know how to make you feel guilty. I can use this Anubis thing as a way to tell them to go f-ck themselves since nobody else wants to.

It'll just be three of us. I know a place that's untouched and uninhabited. There's nothing wrong with it that would prevent people from living there. There was just no need to go there before now. We'll start a new life, along with a few captured f-ck slaves for genetic diversity. Falco would make a good one. We'd live as much off the land as we can, keeping agriculture to a bare minimum. There will be a lot of f-cking. A lot. We need to boost our numbers.

I will be their queen and I will make the society the way I want. There will be no pants, at least for the guys. We can't let those fabric deathtraps kill their seed. Style will be dictated purely by comfort and safety. And there will be equality. No more double standards.

I know the plan's crazy. That's what happens when you are close to him. For now, we'll make this Anubis thing and everyday thing. Those bitches hate Anubis. I turn the dildo into a gag/pacifier for him. It works. I put a blanket into the sarcophagus before placing us both in there. After closing the lid, I wrapped us both in the same blanket cocoon. After turning off my "toy", we sleep.

What will tomorrow bring? I don't care. After spending so much time with an insane loved one, you learn to abandon time. There are no minutes or hours. There's just night and day; sleep and awake. In the morning, I'll parade Fox and I in our Anubis outfits. I'll make sure everyone can see his dick and that they know his dick is my property. Maybe I'll get Panther so that the three of us can f-ck in front of everyone. I wouldn't mind getting double-stuffed while those bitches watch in hate and jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

-Fox-

I'm taking a walk outside with the blue foxy. She's nice. She and I are dressed up like Anubis. Yay! She's talking with the panther person. Good. They're kissing. Good. He glares at me. He's saying he hates me, that I ruined his life, and that I took the only woman he's ever loved away from him. Good. She's saying something to him and they kiss. Good. Unless…

How long has that rock been there? Was it always there or was it planted? I'm scared and not the fun kind of scared you get when your guts get cut open and fun, tasty stuff fall out like a piñata. This is bad scary. What does it want? Gaah! I scream.

Why are people staring at me? What do they want? Did they plant that rock? Do they want my Anubis costume? Are they going to take away my blue mommy and future daddy? They can't have them! They're my mommy and daddy! I growl. If they want to take my mommy and daddy away from me, they're going to have to get through me first and I'm not going to share the tasty stuff inside my abdominal cavity! Hay, big words! I remember those! Fun comes later. There are scary bad people here.

The bad, scary people take out their shiny things. Something flies out of one of those shiny things. It stings me. Weird looking bee. I start to feel sleepy. Mommy comes and feeds me. I suckle until I fall asleep. Good night.

-Krystal-

I was talking with Panther when Fox started acting stranger than usual. I tried ignoring it, hoping it was harmless. Panther started throwing insult after insult at Fox until I stopped him with a kiss. With Panther calmed down, I turned my attention to Fox.

He's having another episode. This time, it's directed at a rock. People started staring at him after he started screaming, which only made it worse. A few of the surviving police officers arrived and tranquilized him. I let him drink from my breast until he fell asleep from the drugs.

Panther looks at him worried. Together, he and I carried Fox home.

-Falco-

Now I really hate women. After I dropped what I was doing and helped Krystal and Panther carry Fox home, they tackled me and wrapped most of me in tape, leaving just my dick and airways exposed. Leave it to a woman to get a man to help her harass another man.

Fox's occasional paranoia doesn't seem so crazy anymore. It's just misdirected. It's the women he should have been worried about, not the rocks or weeds. They're just as bad as men when it comes to being assholes, but they have the nerve to act like the victimized sex. Screw saving our species.

Katt, Fara, and Miyu arrived. Damn it, I can hear them. They're talking about me. Quit saying my name, damn it! They started stroking my dick. Stop it! Leave it alone! I "fly alone" for a reason.

They're all in on it. They're all in some sort of secret society. They're trying to attain complete galactic dominance! Leave my dick alone!

-Fara-

Katt, Miyu, and I were busy harassing Falco again. This time, we arrived at Krystal's hose to find him mummified in tape. We played with his exposed member. Damn it, they're never born with enough of these. They should have at least five: one for the sex, two for the hands, one for the mouth, and a flexible one for the anus. Maybe they should have ten so two girls can share! Mother Nature and Father Evolution won't solve this problem. Damn them. If they weren't going to do it, why did they give women two hands and three deep, large holes?

As I "rode" Falco, I looked at poor Fox. He was sleeping in his Anubis outfit. I especially liked his little Egyptian headdress thing. It looked so cute on him. I would so f-ck him if the trauma of war didn't render him so innocent. I would f-ck him so hard. Damn if I'm going to let the men hold a monopoly on being sex-crazed whores.

Speaking of whores, we're almost done rounding up all the boys and men. Until their numbers are high enough, they'll be our f-ck slaves. A little genetic engineering here and old-fashioned breeding there and they'll be producing way more X sperm than Y. It is time for the female sex to take control while the males sit back and f-ck. Females would make for more aggressive soldiers anyway.

Where was I? Oh yeah. I was harassing Falco. It's too bad I'm only allowed to do this when extinction is one of the bigger possibilities. It's kind of a turn-on.

-Fox-

I awoke to find Fara and Falco doing a funny dance. Falco must really like the idea of costume day being everyday because he's dressed up like a mummy. He was humming a weird song. It sounds like screaming! I like his screaming song. He's a good singer, or should I say hummer? All this fun was making me feel tired again. I don't know why. I think it had something to do with that weird bee or possibly that rock.

I hated that rock. It wanted to steal my mommy and daddy. If I ever see it again… it better hope I don't see it again. I'm sure I would do mean things to it that I can't think of right now. Rocks are tough fighters though.

I once tried to punch one after it hurt my toe. It hurt me. I kicked it for revenge. It hurt me again. Every time I tried to hurt it, it would hurt me again. Those evil rocks must be working together to hurt people. Before I know it, I start sleeping again.

-Falco-

I don't know what's sadder: what Fara's doing to me or the fact that it's not the most traumatic thing to have ever happened to me. No, that distinction would be Fox's uncle. When that uncle of Fox's offers you a soda, do NOT take it if you value your innocence, your virginity, or keeping both kidneys.

I have to rescue Fox and get out of here. The two of us have to get away from these women. Krystal's only contributing to Fox's problems. It's a miracle he can still form coherent sentences. A nice, lifelong vacation from her should be enough to make him normal again. I hope the normal him is gay or at least bi.

-Krystal-

Maybe Falco's right. Maybe I'm the one making Fox worse. Maybe my desire to keep him in my life is the cause of his current… condition.

I didn't care. Fox is my baby. If taking care of him is making him worse, then I guess I'm going to make him worse. Who else is going to let him walk around dressed like Anubis? Who else is going to make a small padded cell for him to safely play in? He might not need me, but I still need him. Plus, he's happy with me. He wants me. Who could ever be cruel enough to separate him from the person he loves the most.

I still had urges to kill us both. I wanted the two of us to suffocate inside his sarcophagus after I seal up the air holes. A little of our strongest glue would ensure that nobody could rescue us in time. While we slowly suffocated in the few hours it would take, my mouth would give his member something he would never forget if he were to somehow survive.

-Falco-

Escape might be impossible now, but they can't hold me forever. The others don't know about the arwing I hid. Fox and I can start a new life together in another system. We have to escape soon. Their synchronized periods will start soon. Male blood will once again fill the streets. The war didn't kill off the other men. They did.

Krystal can't hear me now. Years of having her on the team have allowed me to develop the ability to keep her from reading these thoughts. All she can hear is my desire for freedom from this stupid tape cocoon.

-Krystal-

Falco continued to thrash around. You know, this cocoon is a nice improvement for him. Maybe he'll become someone who isn't an ass… or a butterfly. I guess I should have said ButterFalco. If he's still the same asshole that would occasionally hit on Fox, we can always wrap him in a permanent cocoon. Why not? Fox and I are going to be Anubises 24/7. Why shouldn't we seal Falco inside a cocoon for the rest of his life?

We needed some big changes. The survivors were one big mess of fear and anarchy. There needs to be order. They need me as their queen. Panther can be the figurehead king while Fox is my little princess. I've always wanted a daughter and Fox is the closest I'm going to get for a while. Plus, he'd look cute in a dress.

Falco can be our f-ck slave. If he likes dick so much, he can get f-cked by Panther to his heart's desire. Speaking of f-cking, I began thinking about Fox. Maybe I can train and groom him until he's ready to be properly f-cked without it messing with his poor little head too much. It's not like he can really produce sperm anymore after what the war did to him. He can be my pet, child, f-cktoy, and future murder victim. I just want to stuff his head in a plastic bag and watch him beg for air. Hell, I might do it to myself too.

That reminds me of something that happened back when I was still on the team. It was a really slow month. I was bored, so I decided to ask Fox if he wanted to do something with me. I opened his door to find him f-cking a blow-up doll that looked almost like me. He was f-cking it hard. I'm still surprised it didn't explode. Him f-cking that doll was the best thing I had ever seen. I could just see myself getting f-cked hard like that until my heart literally exploded. I quickly hatched a plan.

I secretly headed back to Corneria to find the store where Fox had most likely purchased that doll. I purchased two identical to Fox's, along with a few things for me personally, and took it to the Great Fox. I used one of Slippy's machines to fuse them into a single suit. I guess I should thank that frog for leaving the manual out in the open.

I left a note in Fox's room while he was gone telling him that I had a surprise for him in my room. I then went to my room and partially inflated my f-cktoy suit's 'skin'. I left a sign on my bed that read "f-ck me" before sealing myself inside the suit and then inflated it some more with a small machine I bought from my new 'toy' store. I waited for hours until sweet, unsuspecting Fox entered my room. He f-cked me hard until I revealed to him I was inside the 'doll'. We continued to f-ck until my womb and ass were filled with his seed. We f-cked again later, this time filling my belly with his piss and seed.

Those were good times. It was almost as fun as when I caught Fox and Falco making love. I didn't interrupt them. Instead, I grabbed my video camera and secretly videotaped them for hours. It's too bad Fox never f-cked me as hard as he f-cked Falco. As long as I have my videos and my Fox, I'm all right. I think I still have some f-ckdoll suits somewhere. Making and collecting them was a hobby of mine. Wait until Fox sees the Anubis one I made before the war.

-Fox-

I wake up again. Falco is still in his mummy costume, humming his funny screaming song and dancing with those nice women. I had no idea women liked putting guys' pee-pees in their no-nos. Maybe I did and I just forgot. You learn something new everyday. It looks gross, but the women are singing a weird song while they dance with Falco.

Blue mommy is dressed up in a rubber Anubis costume. I want one. Its mouth is open like it wants something. Maybe her costume wishes I had boobies so that I could give it girl milk. It also has a no-no for some reason. Blue mommy bends down and starts drinking my boy milk while she watches Falco and the women dance. If only they knew of the rocky threat that looms outside the safety of this home. I have to help them somehow. Those rocks are mean!

-Krystal-

I was suckling Fox while watching Fara 'ride' Falco. I also had vibrators in my ass and sex. I then used my fingers to seal off my remaining air holes for a little breath play. I did so for minutes at a time, each time coming closer to a hotter, more painful death. I want to f-ck. We all did. Even Falco, though I suspect Falco was saving his ass for Fox.

I fantasize about the future. Fara, our chief scientist, was working on solving her biggest problem: the low number of cocks guys are born with. When that's solved, I'd be able to turn Fox into an even better f-cktoy. To them, it was the ugliest appendage ever to curse a body. To us, it was the greatest thing ever.

I had an extra Anubis f-cktoy suit for Fox. It had a hole specifically made for his beautiful appendage. I really wish he had more than one. I guess I'm a little greedy.

What else could I put Fox in? I could take some metal and other crap from a nearby wreck and build him some hot Anubis armor. I'd build myself some sexy armor too. We'd look so hot in our little powersuits. We'd be unstoppable too. We'd f-ck anywhere and anytime we pleased. We'd crawl on top of the table those bitches like to eat on and f-ck right in front of them. We'd tie them to their chairs so that the only thing they could do was watch two metal Anubises f-ck. They'll get completely wet and sticky and will never forget it because we'd do it every single f-cking day, pun intended.

Why do I care so much about f-cking? It's because I'm finally free. I don't have to worry about the others because it no longer matters what they think. All that matters now is what I want and I intend to use every sciency thing I can to make myself even hornier. The only thing that can stop me is a little breath play gone horribly right. Even then, who says there's no f-cking in the afterlife? Anyone that gets in my way will be encased alive in metal or cement and turned into a tasteful, or tasteless, statue.

-Fox-

I'm so happy. I finally got my own Anubis pool toy. No, wait. I AM the Anubis pool toy. Blue mommy put me inside it and then put air in it. I can hardly move now, but it's worth it. Lucky for me, there are clear plastic eyes in the head… hood? Should I call it that? I like that word. Hood. I also like cocoon. Anyway, I hope blue mommy will let me go swimming in this.

I also saw pictures of some Anubis armor blue mommy drew. They were complicated, with a lot of lines and words and stuff. I think she wants to make one. Maybe she'll make three for her, daddy, and me.

What about the rock? What is it planning? It can't get me inside my home. It's waiting for me outside. Why are there so many scary things in the world? Why is blue mommy plugging up the breathing holes in her Anubis hood thing and not mine? How come I have a pee-pee and she doesn't? She sometimes hides her weird toys in her no-no. I want a no-no.

I bet the rocks are behind it. They're plotting. They're always plotting. They wait until you feel safe. That's when they pounce.

-Krystal-

So he really wants some breath play? Maybe I should devote some of the sciency stuff to giving him that vagina he's been wanting as well as a dick for me. There's nothing wrong with a pair of hermaphrodites, is there? If Panther complains, I'll give him a vagina too. But first, I'm going to try to f-ck him hard enough to make his heart literally explode.


	3. Chapter 3

-Fox-

Falco woke me up in the middle of the night and took me somewhere. I was still sleepy, but now I was curious. This is super happy fun time. That is unless we run into that rock again. That rock makes everything super scary bad time.

We finally reach a big bird. Its feathers are all smooth and metal. I used to ride inside one. I would make it shoot other metal birds and they'd start burning and falling and exploding.

Falco puts me inside it before climbing in himself. Maybe it'll be our turn to explode. Yay! Blue mommy and daddy followed us here. Yay! Maybe they want to explode too.

Mommy and daddy make us come out. Mommy says that if we weren't so desperate for fertile males, she would have killed him. She wants to kill me too. Does that make him my brother? I ask mommy if he's my brother.

She says no. That means yes. I have a brother! Mommy puts her hand on her forehead and sighs.

She says it's time to go home and sleep.

-Krystal-

I can't believe it! How could he?

Why would Falco try to take Fox from me? He's lucky he was born with a valuable organ. If he was born with different plumbing, there's no telling how far I'd shove his throat up his ass.

Fox asked me if Falco was his brother. I told him no, which he took to mean yes. Katt's going to have to f-ck that gay bird extra hard if she doesn't want me to rip out her throat and feed it to Falco. He's going to need the extra protein.

Panther and I dragged them back home. Looks like Falco's going to play "magic tape mummy" again. Fox likes it when Falco "plays" that game. So does Katt.

-Falco-

We should have ran. We should have ran, jumped into the arwing, and taken off. I could have saved us both from this nightmare.

Now we're back at Fox's house and I'm once again cocooned in tape. Fox is taking this way too well. It's because of that stupid war and that stupid bitch. I know her plans.

She wants the science whores to screw with my sperm and the sperm of all the other fertile men. She wants to ensure that no matter how many generations have passed, men will always be severely outnumbered.

Since I'm encased in tape again, I might as well get some sleep. At least Katt isn't here. Oh crap, she just came in. It will be a miracle if she ever removes my tape cocoon. I'm definitely not going to sleep tonight.

-Krystal-

I enjoyed watching that bird squirm in his tape cocoon. When Katt stormed through the front door, let's just say Falco's organ prepared itself. I don't know if it's because he was horny or if the limb really did have a mind of its own and didn't want to find out what happens to the unprepared.

I gave Katt a choice. She could f-ck Falco in front of me or she could let me rip her stupid throat from her neck and force-feed it to Falco. I knew Katt was going to do it anyway. She was going to f-ck that bird every day and every night until he got her pregnant. I also knew she was on the pill and wasn't going to stop taking them any time soon. It's a good thing Falco isn't allowed to work or the exhaustion could literally kill him.

I took what little tape was left on the roll and covered Falco's eyes. Katt wasted no time stripping before she got to work on Falco. It would have been more accurate to say she got to work on top of Falco. His muffled screams awoke a sleeping beast inside of me. I knew what Falco wanted. I didn't want to please that bastard, but I needed to hear the screams and moans. I decided to fulfill one of his sick fantasies. I created an opening in the tape and shoved a lubricated vibrator up his ass before closing the gap again. His screams soon turned to moans.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Fox and Panther and dragged them into the living room. There, I had the pair f-ck me at both ends as I listened to Falco's moans. I ordered them to f-ck me harder, which they obeyed without hesitation.

By sunrise, everyone was exhausted. I had Panther help Katt carry Falco home while I carried Fox to our bedroom. We donned out Anubis pajamas before retiring to our sarcophagus bed.

After closing the lid, I told Fox that of all the seed I have eaten over the years, his was the best. He smiled as he fell asleep. It wasn't long before Panther joined us. The cat was finally wearing his Anubis pajamas. Fox will be thrilled.

I just hope Falco learned his lesson. Nobody takes my Fox away from me. Falco's lucky I'm not baking him alive for dinner. I'm sure his screams and cries would have been very hot.


End file.
